The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus.
An X-ray examination apparatus of this kind is known from European patent Application 08/926 867.
The known X-ray examination apparatus is used to pick up successive X-ray images by means of an image intensifier pick-up chain which includes an X-ray image intensifier and a television camera. The X-ray image intensifier includes an entrance screen provided with an X-ray sensitive conversion layer. The X-ray image intensifier has a substantially circular X-ray sensitive surface. Consequently, it is not very well possible to make the X-ray sensitive surface so large that a substantial part of the patient to be examined, for example the limbs, can be imaged in a single X-ray image. In the known Xray examination apparatus separate parts of an object, for example a patient to be radiologically examined, are irradiated by means of an X-ray beam and a series of successive X-ray images of the relevant parts of the patient is formed on the entrance screen of the Xray image intensifier; these X-ray images are converted into successive optical images on the exit window of the X-ray image intensifier and the television camera derives electronic video signals from the successive optical images. An image processing unit forms an image signal which represents the assembled image from the electronic video signals. The assembled image shows the separate parts of the patient together in a single image.